Red or Blue?
by renjisgirl12
Summary: GrimmjowxHichigoxIchigo threesome. Story revolves around two items. One red and one blue.


**Red or Blue?**

Ichigo threw himself on his bed, completely spent from fighting off hollows and having to tape Kon to the back of the toilet (after telling him that Rukia wouldn't be visiting for a while) so it was just him, alone in his room.

Ichigo was nice and relaxed, hearing nothing but the sound of his own heart beating. _Too quiet_ Ichigo thought. Hichigo hadn't tried interfering with any of his fights and Ichigo was beginning to worry. No. Not worry.

Panic.

Hichigo was always silent when he was plotting something. However, he always had a slight idea as to what he was planning, but this time was different. This time he had no clue what-so-ever and it was making Ichigo feel very uneasy.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright because of a sharp pain in his chest; the same sharp pain that he got every time he calls-forth his mask, and whenever Hichigo tried to take over his soul. But this time it was much, much stronger.

All at once his vision blacked-out; his whole body stiff as if he were frozen from the inside. Slowly his vision came back –still slightly blurry- when suddenly there was a pale face close to his own, making him jump back in shock.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, only to find that the pale face hadn't quite disappeared. In fact, it seemed much closer than before.

"How's it going, King?" the pale face greeted, and evil smirk on his face. Ichigos' already wide-eyes opened even more so as he replied.

"H-H-Hichigo? How are y-WHAT?" Ichigo stammered, which only seemed to make the grin on Hichigos' face that much bigger.

"What. Not happy to see me?" Hichigo taunted, chuckling darkly at redhead.

"How are you here? How did you manage to get out of my inner world?" Ichigo yelled, though he was slightly calmer than before.

"Jus' calm down, King, and I'll explain. You know how old-man Zangetsu could materialise in your world? Well it's like that, just I'm that little bit better at it. Maybe because I'm closer to you, 'cos after all, King…you _are_ me"

Ichigo scoffed. "More like _you_ are _me_…but why the hell are you here, anyway? If you wanted to take over my body, you could easily have done it then. So why didn't you?" Ichigo asked cautiously. Not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question. Ichigo was confused when Hichigo replied by leaning forward into him, forcing Ichigo to lie on his back; completely dazed by the fact that his body was caged by Hichigos.

Ichigo was about to force the other off of him when he felt something cold and hard resisting against his wrists, followed by a strange clanking noise, he glanced upwards.

"What the hell?" Ichigo roared, finally finding his voice, as he saw the red handcuffs that had him chained to the rails of his bed. He glared at Hichigo in annoyance, yet there was a small blush on his face. Even as Ichigo struggled against the restraints, Hichigo knew he wasn't really trying.

"You could easily break those with your spirit pressure, yet you aren't…why do ya' think that is, King?" Hichigo teased slyly. Ichigos' eyes widened once again.

"What the heel is that suppo-" Ichigos' sentence was cut off as Hichigo forced his lips to Ichigos'. Ichigos' squeak of shock was muffled by Hichigos forceful, yet soft lips.

Hichigo smiled against Ichigos' lips when he felt Ichigo melt into the kiss and begin kissing back.

Ichigo gasped when he felt a cold hand slip up under his shirt, allowing hichigos' tongue access to his mouth; squirming uncontrollably as his nipple was teased with the pad of hichigos' thumb; swirling around the now-hard nub.

Ichigo mewled in pleasure as Hichigo began grinding their hips together. Making it obvious to the both of them just how turned on they were.

Ichigo whimpered, pulling at the red handcuffs, when Hichigo pulled off the kiss and began lapping at Ichigos' nipple. Trailing around it with the tip of his tongue a few times before sucking on it; stopping a few times to lap or bite at them, then switching over to the other. All the while Hichigo continued to grind into Ichigo.

Suddenly, Hichigo pulled completely off of Ichigo to strip him of his clothes. As he removed the final piece of clothing he peered upwards to see Ichigo blushing, his hair wild and messy; completely flustered. The sight of his king panting; handcuffed and naked underneath him nearly made Hichigo cum then and there.

Hichigo stripped himself of his clothing; taking more time than necessary when it came to revealing his member. Hichigos' eyes snapped upwards at hearing his kings whimper.

Although Ichigo knew that their bodies were exactly the same apart from in colour, he couldn't stop himself from whimpering at the sight of hichigos hard on, which was beginning to leak pre cum. He gulped as Hichigo knelt down so his face was hovering above his belly button.

Hichigo gave Ichigo a quick smirk before he began trailing his tongue downwards from his bellybutton and down his inner thigh, stopping, and then repeating the action down the other thigh. Hichigo continued this torture until Ichigo spoke up.

"P-please Hichigo…s-stop teasing m-me" Ichigo begged, his whole body trembling.

"Heh, heh, can't say no to that, can I?" Hichigo joked before repeating him previous torture, only this time he licked across from Ichigos' thigh, onto Ichigos' balls, and licking up the underside of his member; from base to tip.

Ichigo practically screamed in pleasure when hichigos' lips closed around the head of his member, tongue swirling around the head, sucking gently.

Hichigo gave it one strong suck before slowly taking more and more into his mouth; Ichigo squirming underneath him, handcuffs rattling against the bars.

When Hichigo finally reached the base, the head bumped against the back of his throat making him gag slightly and pull up a bit for air; Ichigo crying out in pure satisfaction.

Suddenly Hichigo began bobbing his head, sucking slightly and humming. When Ichigo felt the vibrations he let out a long luscious moan, his eyes falling closed.

Hichigo was still sucking on Ichigos' member when they heard a voice, their eyes flashing open.

"Looks like you're enjoying ya self there, Berry" Grimmjow howled with laughter. Hichigo let Ichigos' member fall from his mouth so he could look at Grimmjow, who was currently sitting on the windowsill; one hand rubbing against the obvious bulge in his bottoms. Hichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, but only a little more than you are, though" he laughed, indicating Grimmjow's 'occupied' hand. "That thing must be tiny to compensate for your giant ego!" Hichigo taunted.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to fall into hichigos' trap and quickly bit back his reply.

"Fuck you, Hichigo! My cock's so huge not even you could take it without moaning like a bitch! It would tear your ass to fuck!" Grimmjow growled, jumping off the windowsill to stand next to the bed where Hichigo currently sat.

"Then prove it" Hichigo purred, completely ignoring Ichigo.

Ichigo watched the pair, unable to look away; even as Grimmjow accepted the challenge and revealed his very thick member from the confines of his pants.

"See, proved ya wrong" Grimmjow declared smuggle, however, his smile quickly turned into one of pure sadism at what Hichigo said next.

"You only proved half of it, actually…and who said pain was a bad thing?" Hichigo countered a huge grin on his face. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow began stripping, and spoke out in a quivering voice.

"W-wait, you guys can't be serious? Un-cuff me first, you perverted bastards!" Ichigo yelled, struggling against the handcuffs and desperately trying to hide his still-hard member from view, failing miserably. As Grimmjow finished undressing he drank in the sight of Ichigo trying to cover himself up with his knees, and turned to face Hichigo.

"Lets make the Berry watch us…I mean, it's not like he'd mind" Grimmjow said, indicating Ichigos' hard on, making Ichigo blush. "So…red or blue?" he continued seductively; signing towards the red handcuffs Ichigo wore, and the blue rope which Grimmjow had pulled from one of the pockets of his discarded clothing. Hichigo eyed both items carefully before looking up at Grimmjow.

"Ooh…ropes, definitely ropes" Hichigo replied lusciously, to which Ichigos' heart began beating at a frantic pace, his chest rising and falling quickly, cheeks flushed red.

Suddenly Grimmjow advanced on Hichigo, pushing him backwards so he landed face-up on the bed below Ichigos' feet; the bed dipping under the new weight, making Ichigo shake against the handcuffs.

Ichigo watched the scene unfold before him. Grimmjow tied Hichigos' hands up tightly with the blue rope then flipped Hichigo over onto his front, raising his hips so Hichigo was on his forearms and knees, ass in the air.

Grimmjow licked his lips before scratching his nails down hichigos' back –making Hichigo cry out in pained pleasure- before licking down the newly created marks, and between Hichigos' cheeks and giving the hole an experimental lick.

As Ichigo watched, his member cried out for attention, making him whimper with need. Ichigo was suddenly captivated as his eyes met with Grimmjows'. Even as Grimmjow continued to prod at Hichigos' entrance with his tongue, his eyes stayed locked on Ichigos'.

Grimmjow finally broke eye contact to watch as he pushed a finger into hichigos' entrance, making Hichigo moan in pleasure. Ichigo took the chance to look at Hichigo, though instantly regretting it as the look of pure ecstasy on hichigos' face made Ichigo mewl in arousal; his member pulsing with need.

"F-f-fuck please! I-If you're gunna just leave me here, at l-least help me c-cum!" Ichigo pleaded, almost in tears from frustration. Grimmjow removed his fingers and looked at Ichigo.

"Hmm, how badly do you wanna cum?" Grimmjow asked.

"S-so badly, please m-make me cum so hard, please!" Ichigo begged, leaving all pride and denial behind; focusing only on getting pleasure. Grimmjow laughed.

"Hichigo, suck him off whilst I fuck ya, and make sure ya moan lots cos the vibrations will drive the Berry insane"

Hichigo complied eagerly; balancing on his tied hands to

crawl into position over Ichigos' straining member and taking it into his mouth, humming lightly as he bobbed his head.

Ichigo groaned in both relief and pleasure; panting especially hard whenever Hichigo paid special attention to the sensitive area below the head.

Without warning, Grimmjow thrust his hard on into hichigos' ass, Hichigo screaming in pained pleasure around Ichigos' member making him cum hard into hichigos' mouth. Ichigos' back arched off the bed, yanking at the restraints before collapsing with fatigue.

Suddenly Hichigo was yanked upright, kneeling; legs spread wide, Grimmjows' hard on still buried deep inside him.

Before Hichigo could prepare himself, Grimmjow began thrusting into him with enough force to rock the mattress; Hichigo crying out in satisfaction as his prostate was being hit with every thrust.

Ichigo watched with half-lidded eyes; the combination of the scene happening before him and the rocking motion of the bed caused Ichigo to grow hard again.

Hichigo mewled when Grimmjow bit into his shoulder, thrusting into him harder and faster than ever; grunting and moaning at the feeling of Hichigos' tight smooth ass caressing his member perfectly.

Soon enough Grimmjows' thrusts lost rhythm and hichigos' moans grew more desperate, showing Ichigo that the pair was close.

All at once Ichigo yelled out in ecstasy as he came over his stomach; the sight if his hollow and enemy fucking before him made him climax for the second time.

Seeing his Kings' expression as her came, was enough to make Hichigo tighten around Grimmjow, making the both of them cum with a loud roar.

Grimmjow continued to thrust until exhaustion hit him, and he collapsed onto Hichigo.

Suddenly Ichigos' vision faded and the scene before him disappeared into a world of black.

Ichigo woke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through his window.

Ichigo scratched his head. _That was a really weird dream_…_felt so real…_ Ichigo thought; shaking his head. There was simply no-way that could have ever happened and the fact that his stomach was clean; no mess anywhere, made Ichigo dismiss that idea. As Ichigo got up from his bed he froze in shock; eyes widening.

Two items were lying carelessly on the floor.

One red. One blue.


End file.
